Counterfeit Love
by MissReckless9
Summary: Gaara's world is turned upside down when he meets Sayoko. A girl which it seems no one knows about and who is unaware off him being the Kazekage. She begins to get under his skin as they get to know each other. But what happens when he finds out who she truly is...
1. Chapter 1

Two years since my brother came here to tell me that my exile was over. Two years since I declared this place my home and was left alone. I smiled as I looked at the window, the sand storm still going strong keeping my home hidden in the middle of the dessert. No one dared to come near this storm simply because most never made it out.

I grabbed my sand coloured cloak and wrapped it around me pulling the hood up to hide my face. Putting on my special glasses to stop the sand from impairing my vision, I stepped out my house and began walking through the sand storm. Once out I began making my journey to the sand village. Once there I sneaked in and began to buy the supplies I needed. After I left the bakeries I walked to the small alley way and waited, putting my bags down by my feet.

After roughly 10 minutes I saw him: red hair, teal coloured eyes, listening to the weird looking guy in an onesie. I never managed to find out what his name was. I was never able to stick around long enough. The day I first saw him was my second time I had come to the village in order to get supplies. He had hidden me from some of the shinobi that were chasing me using his sand. Ever since that day I never had trouble with the sand ninja again, which meant that all I had to worry about was being seen by someone who would recognise who I am. I guess whoever he is, he is someone who has a say or is extremely feared.

I smiled as I turned to leave the village and make my way back home in the desert. After packing away all my supplies, I realised it was close to midnight. I changed into my pyjamas and sat in front of my mirror. I picked up my hair brush and slowly began to brush my long brown hair. My brown eyes staring back at me. I had to kill many people for my father before I was exiled and had done so from a young age. And that was all fine, until I decided to kill someone for myself. I frowned. I slowly got into bed and closed my eyes.

-Next Day-

Today was a very uneventful day. After cleaning my entire house and reading my book I was left with nothing else to do. After I made lunch and ate I began to wash the dishes when I heard a male voice cry out in pain. I instantly dropped the dishes, grabbed my kunai and glasses, running out into the storm. It didn't take me long to find out where the voice came from. As I approach the figure on the ground, I stopped staring in shock. Face down on the ground in the middle of the storm near my house was the very red haired man that I recognised, laying with pool of his own blood gathering underneath him.

I slowly walked closer to him to see he was unconscious. I cautiously checked for a pulse to see he was still alive, so I slowly pulled him up onto my shoulder and dragged him to my home. Once inside I took him to the only room with a bed and laid him down on it. He had loads of cuts and he looked like he had gotten into one hell of a fight. I quickly got the first aid kit out and began to clean all his wounds. Once that was done I gently took off his shoes. Usually he would carry a gourd which I didn't see. Looking at him I could tell he wouldn't wake up for a while. So grabbing my cloak I went back out into the storm to see if he most have lost it.

After a while of searching, I still couldn't find the gourd. Sensing that the storm was about to get worse I slowly made my way back home. Once inside I stripped off my cloak and glasses leaving me in my jean shorts and t-shirt.

Knowing that the red head will need something to eat, I walk into the kitchen and prepared some soup. Once it was cooked I slowly went into the room to see that he was still asleep. I quietly went into the living room and fell asleep on the sofa.

After what seemed like an hour I woke up and went to check on the unconscious man in my bed. He was exactly how I left him. I checked the bandage that was wrapped around his chest. It was soaked with blood. I grabbed a bowel of warm water and a clean cloth and some bandages. As I began to unwrap the bandage from his chest his eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrists I stopped moving unsure of what he was about to do. His teal eyes stared at me searching my face. I felt my wrists go numb as he cut off my blood circulation.

"Take it easy, you'll be safe here. I was just changing your bandages." I spoke to him softly unsure of what will happen next, after a while off staring at me he slowly let go of my wrists and relaxed into my bed.

"What's your name?" I gently cleaned his wounds with a cloth and water. I could see him wince slightly in pain so I dabbed the wound as softly as I could.

"My name is Sayoko" I say as I wrap his chest with the clean bandages. Realising that he was not going to speak to me, I silently continued what I was doing.

After I was done changing his bandages, I smiled at him and then went off to put him some soup. Once I came back I helped him sit up and slowly helped him to eat the soup that I made for him.

After he finished the soup, I helped him lay back down and he slowly began to fall into a silent slumber. He looked so peaceful. I quietly got up and washed the dished. After getting a blanket and pillow I turned my sofa into a bed for me to sleep on. I looked out the window to see that the sand storm had grown hateful, it would not be wise to walk into it. I laid on the sofa and went to sleep.

I woke up to see that it was 4am. Slowly standing up I went into my bedroom to check on the red heads injuries. After pulling back the covers I was left staring at a blood soaked bandages. The bleeding hadn't stopped. Unwrapping the bandage I cleaned his wound again and left it open. Whoever attacked him must have poisoned their weapon.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, I felt the seal on my back release enough for my eyes to change to red & blue. Opening my eyes I bit my thumb to draw blood and lined his wounds with my blood. "Iyasu (heal)" I whispered as I watched his wounds begin to heal enough to stop the bleeding. Closing my eyes I felt them change back to their normal colour as the seal was gathered into its complete form. I then dressed his wounds, getting rid of the used bandages I sat on the chair beside his bed.

"What happened to you?" I whispered. After sitting beside him for a while, I go up to check the he was bleeding. Seeing that the bandages were blood free I got up and went to my make shift bed to sleep.

-A week later-

The last week has been the same old routine. He would wake up; I would change his bandages and provide him with food while he would not speak. I sighed sitting on the sofa. I will soon need to go back to the Sand village to get more supplies but I didn't want to leave him here. I had spoken to him told him about everything, yet he didn't say a word. Hell, I still don't know what his name was. I slowly got up to check on him. He was asleep. I sat on the chair next to the bed and sighed.

"You know this has been my home for almost four years. My father exiled me because I did something I was told not to. I guess I should have let him decide what my actions should be as always. Anyways... Soon you'll be well enough to go home to your family. They're probably worried about you."

After a while of watching him sleep I slowly stood up leaving the room. Over the past week I had grown fond of having the red head here with me, even if he didn't speak to me. I laid down on the sofa and covered myself with the blanket. Soon darkness fell upon me and I was asleep.

-Unknown POV-

Sayoko was fast asleep on the sofa when Gaara woke. I watched as he walked into the living room to leave when he stood shocked to see her asleep there. He turned to search every room in the house for something I was unaware of. Once he realised what he was looking for was not there he sighed. He slowly walked over to where Sayoko was asleep and crouched down beside her. His fingers gently brushed her cheek, than her neck, than back up to her lips. He then gently picked her up by sliding his arm around her back and under her legs; she instantly snuggled into him, her forehead resting against the crook of his neck. He took her to her room and laid her in her bed. He tucked her in and gently moved all her hair out of her face.

"Thank you" he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead. He then left the house and walked out into the storm... No doubt making his way back to his Sand Village...

- Sayoko POV-

Warm. Warm, and comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was tucked into bed. I snuggled into my bed more and then a thought hit me. The red head was supposed to be in my bed. I instantly got out of bed and began searching for him. He was nowhere to be seen. He left without a trace and without a goodbye. I sighed. I went and changed out of my pyjamas and grabbed my cloak. I made my way into the sand village and brought my missing supplies. I knew I wouldn't see him so once I was done I began walking around aimlessly.

As I walked past the Kazekage's office I couldn't help my mind wonder to the red head. He never spoke and he simply left, disappearing without even a wave goodbye. Only thing was if he didn't care he wouldn't have moved me from the sofa to my bed. I sighed as I began making my way home. I have somehow managed to fall in love with a stranger...who I know nothing about.


	2. Chapter 2

-Gaara POV-

As I returned to the sand village; the sun began to rise, flooding the village with all sorts of shades of red. I have been gone for a whole week and a lot off questions will be asked off me. As I arrive, I decide to go straight to my office. Walking I spot a shinobi who, once he saw me, sprinted away. Probably gone to tell one off my siblings that I have returned.

As I continued to walk, a few off the villagers past me as they began to get ready for the days work. Most off them bowing their heads in respect, by the looks of things they have either not notice that I have been away or they have, and decided not to question my absence.

I took my time walking through the Kazakage building. At this time it was always quiet and almost an relaxing place to be. As I open my door I stared at my desk. One week, and there was so much paper work that it could probably last me a whole year.

I walked over and sat down. Beginning to do the paper work one by one. Grateful that I don't have to read most off it as Matsuri seemed to have already designate what was important and what wasn't for me to look at in this moment off time.

A few hours past and I sighed as I heard my door swing open. Looking up with an emotionless expression I saw Temari with Kankuro behind her. Furious as she could get she simply glared. Kanuro looked like he's been going through hell with her this past week. He surprisingly had no make up on meaning he had been woken up and dragged out here.

"Can I help you Temari?" keeping my tone level I look down back at the paper work.

"Where the hell have you been Gaara?!" usually Temari talking to me like a four year old annoyed me, however for some reason it didn't seemed to bother me. My mind went over to Sayoko.

" Away." Not really paying attention, I look down at the words on the parchment off paper. The colour reminding me a little off Sayoko's room. It had been some sort of light pale colour, a cream tone mixed with a touch off peach possibly.

" What do you mean away?!" As Temari's voice got louder I could feel my temper starting to rise. I slowly looked up at her.

Temari turned pale, I could imagine the look on my face being one she has not seen in a long time. Without another word she turned and left. As I lean back into my chair Kankuro simply walked in and shut the door.

" So whats her name?" He sat down in front off me, yawning as he did.

" Who have you had tailing me now?" Knowing from the past that Kankuro had a habit off having someone follow me ever since the incident with the Akatsuki.

" Ha! So you were with a women! " He grinned wide. I swear I don't understand how I'm related to this numb skull. I sigh.

" Is it the girl from the alley? " Annoying. He's so annoying I look at him feeling irritated. He simply kept grinning while getting comfortable in the chair in front off my desk.

"Her name is Sayoko" I sigh in defeat. His grin managed to get bigger almost leaving his face.

" Tell me everything." He leaned forward. Sometimes, I wonder if Kankuro was supposed to be born a women and something went wrong. Or if he only does this to annoy me. Since it seemed that Kankuro would not be leaving soon i lean back into my chair.

" I was following a man who was tailing her, we fought and our battle ended up being placed in the sand storm. I thought I had the advantage but I was wrong. Last thing I remember was something sharp scrapping my skin. Then I woke up in her bed with her changing my bandages." deciding to get this over and done with as quickly and with as little description as possible.

Kankuro's grin disappeared as he seemed to be thoughtful. I simply sat watching him.

" Well did you to least talk to her and arrange a date?" When I didn't answer his question he knew what the answer was.

"I have paper work to do Kankuro." Getting the messaged he got up and left. I sigh as I continue to deal with the thousands off papers in front off me.

I had many opportunities to speak to Sayoko and even tell her my name. But the way she looked at me and would speak to me stopped me. She treated me like an equal, just another person. She didn't have any idea of who I am. And that felt like a blessing in disguise.

-Three months later-

It's late. I get up from my desk groaning. I look out the window. My thoughts go over to Sayoko. Usually I would see her on odd days, hiding in the alley way watching me. But she hasn't showed up at all.

Retrieving my gourd I leave my office heading to the roof. The idea off going home not appealing, especially knowing Kankuro will be using my apartment for his date in order to avoid Temari.

On the roof I begin to jump from one to the next. I wonder if she's ok. As I continue, I am joined by one off the shinobi on duty.

"Kazekage-sama there is a suspicious person in the village who has been sneaking in almost every night" He stated keeping up with me.

" What direction?" my voice coming out more cold then intended.

"Towards the children's park on the south side" After giving me this information I nod. Changing directions I head towards the park. I had expected to be reported something like this sooner. But with the chunnin exams about to start, it was understandable.

As I got closer, I jumped off the roofI was on and slowly began walking towards the park. I could see the out line off a body sitting on a swing alone. I frowned. As I got closer, I could make out more off the features belonging to the individual.

Female, brown hair that was braided and tucked in, sand glasses hanging from her arm, her head leaning on the chain holding the swing up. Sayoko. As I got closer to her, she tensed as if hearing me. I stop walking watching her closely. Seeing her stay still as if waiting for something bad to happen I decide to announce my presence.

" Sayoko" I say loud enough for her to hear me not loud enough for anyone else. She didn't move for a little while. Then she slowly stood turning around.

Her eyes looking me up and down was a sign that she wasnt here to be seen. Without taking my eyes off her I slowly take a step forward instantly regretting it. From her eyes I could tell that she decided she was in danger.

She took off running. I began following her as silently as I could. As I start to catch up, she had manage to twist her ankle and began to fall. I sent my sand to catch her. As she fell onto a cloud off my sand, her eyes was shut tight as if expecting pain.

I stopped running and slowly brought the sand towards myself. As she was brought in front off me I slowly place her on the ground, noticing how she grimaced in pain. Looking at her she kept avoiding eye contact.

I gently lift her chin so she would look at me.

" I won't hurt you." I softly say as I look into her eyes waiting for some sort off reaction.

After a while she slowly nodded, noticing the pain she is in I pick her bridal style and begin walking to my apartment. As I walk I feel her body relaxing in my arms as she falls asleep. Look's like Kankuro's date will be cut short, as I now have a guest staying with me...


End file.
